


Shuffle Play

by punk_alice



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Random Song Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 11:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16575503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_alice/pseuds/punk_alice
Summary: Ficlets inspired by music, all centered on Severus Snape.





	1. song 2: Blur

**Author's Note:**

> Random song challenge:  
> 1\. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, theme, etc.  
> 2\. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.  
> 3\. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs unless you’re completely stuck – this is meant to be a challenge.
> 
> I picked Severus Snape. These happened.

He put out his cigarette against the stone wall he’d been lying against and stood up to face his old ‘friend.' At his full height he towered over the guy, and he had to stoop a bit in order to blow smoke directly into his arrogant, beautiful face.


	2. Implicit Demand for proof: TØP

Severus stared up at the ceiling. Sleep continued to elude him after what felt like weeks. He was restless. He should have done something more. Anything more. He couldn’t live with himself if he had to see the light of life leave her green eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a playlist of the songs I wrote to on my spotify, give 'em a listen -> https://open.spotify.com/user/tatertottrekkie/playlist/1f7WbRp3U6aQaMr82K8uXA?si=0UnPUDPbSqOQz5pANxGFmQ


	3. Dream On: Aerosmith

“Potter.” Snape’s voice rang out against the cold, stone walls of the dungeon.

Harry stopped and turned, knowing what was coming next. He centered himself, and soon enough, he could feel Snape’s mind scrabbling against his, clawing for any entry. Harry took a deep breath and made sure all his thoughts were sunk deep within himself, and soon enough Snape had finished his thorough examination of his defenses.

“Adequate.” Snape intoned, dismissive. Harry left.


	4. Where the Wild Roses Grow: Nick Cave and the Bad Seeds, Kylie Minogue

His right palm burned. His blood was warm and his head swam with a furious high. He felt his lips stretch out in a mirthless grin, and he swayed in place, relishing the buzz in his limbs. 

“Join me,” said the man by his side. Severus cracked his eyes, and drank in the sight of the Dark Lord, pale in the moonlight, bare chest carved with runes and dripping with blood. 

Severus clutched the blade in his fist tighter and let his own blood run free.


	5. First: Cold War Kids

The sunlight speckled across the abandoned quidditch pitch. Potter flew in lazy circles with a few of his friends, his grin contagious. Severus peered up at them, taking a moment to feel the sun on his skin. Rarely did a sunny, pleasant day get him that excited.

And yet, a smile tugged at his lips. It seemed as if Potter’s optimistic nature had infected him, against all odds. 

Potter touched down when he saw Severus and began bounding towards him, limbs loose and long and hopelessly adolescent. A deep warmth in his chest spread like sunlight at the sight, unbidden.


	6. Romance: Willow

He watched the firelight refract through their glasses. The amber of the firewhiskey glowed with life and Severus tilted his head to see it clearly. Potter’s fingers came into view, catching the crystal, bending the light. Slowly, the glass moved to lips, golden, peachy lips. Severus licked his reflexively. He felt giddy, laid bare, as Potter drank deeply. The boy’s pupils were blown wide and knowing. 

He set down the glass, now empty, but another kind of glass seemed full.


	7. Frontline: Kelela

The world melted from the edges of his sight. He felt uncharacteristically unstable, uncontrolled. His vision was a vignette framing Lucius, who was speaking in slow motion. 

Severus became aware that his hand was trembling. He itched to draw his wand, but he knew the older wizard was too well trained to miss the motion. He curled his hand into a fist, relishing the clarity that fingernails cutting into flesh brings. 

He let it fly. The world sped up, everything loud and too bright as a rush of adrenaline hit. His hand connected with a satisfying crunch directly onto an aristocratic nose. Severus smiled.


	8. The Master Vainglorious: BBC National Orchestra of Wales

He skulked down the corridor, fully channeling the vampire from that black and white film Lily had made him watch. His head was filled with images of Potter, unbidden and buzzing. He blazed forward, scaring off anyone who dared cross his path. He could almost feel the cinematic crescendo as he turned a corner came upon some first years, his black robes whooshing out, a larger than life shadow cast by torchlight onto the cool dungeon wall behind him.

A small Slytherin boy actually let out a terrified squeak before he and his friends turned tail and ran. The patter of their retreating feet soothed his brain.


	9. Cut your Bangs: Girlpool

Severus swayed as he walked, feeling insecure for no particular reason. The dusk gathered around them like a comforting shroud, but Lily’s house’s porch-light buzzed in an artificial yellow. They climbed the dingy white steps together, and Severus felt his heart clench with each step.

“See you tomorrow?” she asked. Her freshly cut fringe awkwardly bunched across her freckled forehead. One spot on the left was just a little too long still. His fingers itched to correct it. Lily laughed and bowed her head, understanding what had caught his gaze. 

“I know, they look weird right? I just wanted to try something different.” Lily brushed her fingers through her fringe. The yellow light made her red hair glow.

“No,” he said. “They’re good.”


	10. You Fucking Love It: Dirty Pretty Things

Severus Snape felt supremely fuzzy. He jumped up and down to the insistent baseline, head bobbing in time to the angsty lead singer’s shouted words. His vision swam with chaotic, pulsing lights as he danced amidst the throngs of leather-and-denim-clad teenage bodies. He shouldn’t have taken those muggle drugs but honestly, he was too far gone to care now. The dark stranger who gave him the drugs had his hands on his hips, pulling Severus close as they writhed in time with the song. His ultra sensitive skin prickled where the man’s stubble scraped across his neck, just beneath his right ear. His chest felt full of the noise, vibrating in tandem with the universe.

The stranger’s insistent hands wound their way beneath Severus’s tight black tee. He leaned his head back in encouragement, lost in the high and baring his neck in submission. Not missing a beat, the stranger kissed and sucked the tender skin as his hands continued their exploration. Reaching a crescendo in the music, the lead guitarist started to solo almost as a soundtrack to Severus’s reeling brain. The drums amplified his heartbeat. His skin was slick with sweat. Severus reveled in the sensations, basking in the anonymity of the muggle club and allowing himself to let go. Heedless of the patrons around them, Severus let out a low moan and ground back into the man.

“Eager slut,” the man whispered into his ear. He gripped Severus’s hip hard enough to bruise and dragged him through the dancing bodies and off the main floor. Severus grinned in anticipation. He felt like pure filth in the most magnificent way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I went a little over the song limit, overlapping into the song Fire by Kasabian, because the slutty chaotic teenage Severus I was creating was just intoxicating


End file.
